Vacation with Luffy
by sammycircle
Summary: Somehow or other, Ace gets dragged into spending a vacation with none other than Luffy and his crew. Brotherly/Nakamaship
1. Vacation

_**A/N** Basically, it's about Ace's life with the Straw Hats on a special vacation (assuming that he DID not die during the Whitebeard War). And ALSO assuming that the 2 year timeskip was postphoned, and THATCH IS ALIVE. Yes, I'm insane, deal with it. It's slightly AU on those parts, but nothing else._

_It'll probably span 30 chapters (since it's kinda one month) hopefully it'll be finished! I have a bad habit of not finishing my stories..._

_Enjoy the ride ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

Ace didn't know what made him do this. After his wounds had healed and he was deemed free from any form of medication he's taken for the past two months, Oyaji had called him to his room. To be called to Oyaji's room was big business – in fact it meant either you were in deep trouble, or some form of honourable judgement. Either way, it was still nerve-wrecking.

"Now Ace, I've received a letter from your little brother." How in the world Luffy got the address of a _moving _ship was not what Ace wanted to ponder over.

Whitebeard cleared his throat loudly, "He wants you to visit him."

That was when Ace asked the most reasonable question, "How?"

"…For vacation." Whitebeard continued as though there was no interruption.

"A one month vacation." The gigantic captain stroked his moustache thoughtfully, staring at the 2nd division commander in front of him.

Ace looked at him with a stupefied expression. _What the hell?!_

While Ace was rendered speechless, Whitebeard had peered out of the window of the cabin, pointing in a vague direction.

"Someone's come to pick you up."

"And you just said _yes_?!" Somehow or other, Ace found his tongue and said, extremely puzzled.

Whitebeard had thought this through for a long time, as after surviving the war, surviving the whole ordeal and nearly getting his short life terminated, his son did deserve a break. Obviously, it did not occur to him that Ace would refuse.

"No. " The stubborn man said flatly, the list of responsibilities that weighed down on him as the division commander was a whole lot, he couldn't just take a _leave_, even if it meant spending more time with his little brother. And besides, Luffy had his own adventure to go on, he wouldn't be one to disrupt his plans.

It was then Whitebeard thrust a white piece of paper into Ace's hands, a knowing look present on his face.

_Hi Ace!_

_Luffy's here, since you're still recovering and all, my crew's going on vacation to Party Island, isn't that cool? Would Whitebeard allow you to come to spend a month here? It's going to be AWESOME!_

_-Luffy_

Ace gaped at the words on the letter, unable to comprehend the simple-mindedness of Luffy (despite knowing his straight-forward ways). He looked out of the window to find a waving Luffy on a waver with a orange-haired girl manoeuvring it.

"I must be dreaming."

"No you're not." Whitebeard guffawed at his son's reaction, knowing fully well that this opportunity was hard to miss.

Someone rapped a few times on the door, before Whitebeard called him in. Marco stuck his head in while grinning at the stunned Ace.

"Luffy's here, Oyaji." He said amiably, as he face his attention towards Ace.

"Enjoy your vacation, good to have lesser fire accidents without ya here." The door shut with a snap, as it took Ace a few minutes to process that he was _not _dreaming.

Scrambling into his own cabin, he stuffed a few necessities and a den den mushi connected to Whitebeard's line. He didn't like to keep Luffy waiting, as much as it annoyed him – this whole impromptu vacation. Marco was leaning against the door with a large smirk.

"I'll come visit sometime."

Ace glanced at Marco out of the corner of his eye. He has _got _to be kidding.

"Bye phoenix." Ace said cheekily, before making his way out of the room, meeting Luffy and his navigator.

_It's just a one-month vacation, what could possibly happen anyway? _Ace had thought to himself.

By Luffy's standards, when craziness and insanity was added into the mixture… not to mention the idiocy of the rubber mind.

A _whole _lot.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? _

_I don't know why I come out with these weird ideas, I've wanted to write a high school AU but MEH this came first :D_


	2. Day 1

_YES I HAD INSPIRATION AGAIN FOR THIS! Better get some sleep after this... It's all for you guys ain't I nice :D (nods)_

_Review guys. REVIEW ~_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

The glimmering striker stood before him, as inviting as it was, Ace was still slightly doubtful of the prospect of spending a _holiday _with Luffy.

"I fixed it." Vista said casually, pushing him towards it with a shove.

Ace, suddenly at a loss of words stumbled towards the striker with a vague look of appreciation on his face – men don't seem to be able to express their feelings properly. (unless your name is Luffy, but that's besides the point).

Luffy, that simpleton, was grinning from ear to ear upon seeing his brother finally agree (though he's just 'refuse his refusal' anyway). Nami had a small smile on her face, she and Luffy's older, more mature, and opposite in personality-wise brother had met before. Ace nodded politely, before giving his younger brother a good whack on the head.

"_Why _didn't you tell me this beforehand?"

Instead of giving him a proper answer, Luffy laughed, "Shishishishi, you're going to _LOVE _that island!" Sighing, Ace made no further comments. It wasn't as if he could get anything close to logical out of Luffy in the first place.

"Luffy doesn't think before he jumps." Nami said helpfully, casting a wary look at her _captain_.

Ace grinned at her words – he'd known that idiot long enough to know that as well.

"He'd better not be landing on spikes, then." The orange-haired navigator really couldn't understand _how _in the world those two could be brothers, adopted or not. Surely Luffy could have learnt a tiny percentage of Ace's manners but _no _he had to remain as the impulsive monkey he was.

The effect of not seeing his brother for such a long time made Ace rather bemused at his antics, he'd missed them (a tiny little bit). He had asked Luffy about his crew previously, during a short chat back in Alabasta while he remembered where he introduced each member with great pride.

"That's Nami, she's our navigator! She's reallyyyyyy good at drawing maps and telling the weather and she always gets us out of trouble before a storm. She likes to hit me though… Nami thinks I do stupid things…" Ace could completely understand her plight, and it struck him that she was one of the few Luffy trusted till the ends of the world to hand her his hat for safekeeping.

In the past, even Ace only managed to hold his hat for a few moments before Luffy claimed that his head felt awfully empty without it.

They eventually landed on the 'Party Island' which did seem to live up to its name. The streamers that adorned the place, the warm atmosphere surrounding the palm trees that swayed to the music playing softly around was rather relaxing. Ace could feel his narcolepsy kick in but forced himself to not go into that trance before they had lunch.

Apparently, narcolepsy would not be controlled and very soon, Luffy and Nami found a snoring 2nd division commander collapsed on the sand. Having had somewhat similar incidents before, Nami was less surprised that usual, while Luffy simply took his sleeping brother under the arm and dragged him along.

"Ah Ace you're heavy!" Luffy complained loudly, as they closed towards a relatively homely house where a certain skeleton was waiting patiently. ('The best things come to those who wait')

"Yohohoho Luffy-san! Is that your brother?" Brook placed down his cup of English Earl tea, instead picking up his violin, as usual playing a tune out of nowhere. "This tune is a wake-up call!" He had self-proclaimed.

Grudgingly, Ace opened his bleary eyes to take in a very much alive skeleton _playing a violin_. Blinking a few times, he looked from the skeleton, to Luffy, and back again.

"So Luffy… you had a new nakama…" He finally said, whereas a delighted Brook danced around before shaking Ace's hand vigorously.

Luffy grinned widely, formerly introducing his newest nakama. "His name is Brook! And skeletons can _poop_ can you believe it!" Returning Brook's handshake gladly, ('It's a pleasure to meet you Ace-san, and you do have muscles, even though I'm only skin and bones yohohohoho!') Ace could only imagine that the first reaction upon seeing a walking, talking skeleton was not the fact that they could _poop_. Then again, Luffy's fascination with pooping never ceased to amaze him.

Several more Straw Hats tumbled out of the house to meet Ace, expecting a close duplicate version of Luffy for those who have yet to see him for themselves. Namely, Usopp had always warned them that Ace's brother was, let's just say fifty times more intelligent than Luffy. A commander on the Whitebeard Pirates… did Luffy even have any _normal _family members was hard to believe.

"Ace!" Chopper squealed, happy to be able to see Luffy's 'cool' older brother again, while Zoro simply nodded in acknowledgement before going back to his training. Robin, who had been mildly interested, smiled at Ace before going back to her book. Meanwhile, Sanji was hollering for everyone to gather at the dining hall before shouting a quick greeting to Ace. Ace remembered him – that 'ladies man' cook, who was less superficial than seen on the surface.

While Ace was showed to his room by Luffy, the rest of the crew were discussing about their new guest with gusto.

"Is he _really _Luffy's brother?" Franky asked in awe, knowing fully well how great the powers of the Whitebeard crew were in the sea.

"Hard to believe huh?" Nami said, sipping on a drink Sanji had prepared for her with all his love and grace.

Chopper piped up, "He can create fire too! That's _so _awesome!" Zoro didn't contribute much to this conversation but to him based on intuition (_everything _was based on instinct for him), Ace's brother could be trusted. If Luffy could trust him, that would be enough for the swordsman.

Being overwhelmed by the whole procession of his arrival, Ace was left alone in his room by Luffy who rushed down at the word 'lunch' coming from downstairs. Perhaps he should take a nap now… away from the chaos that was ensuing, he had enough experience from eating with _Luffy_.

"Umm… Ace? Luffy told me to call you for lunch." Usopp had poked his head into the room, still a little apprehensive at talking with _Portgas D. Ace_.

"You're the sharpshooter?" Ace decided to be friendlier, even he didn't have Luffy's automatic 'let's be friends' genes.

"Yes I, Usopp-sama have strived to conquer the many seas and everyone fears –" The long-nosed teenager paused, realising at that second who he was talking to. Ace chuckled lightly.

"_And there's Usopp, he likes telling really cool stories of him being a hero and he's REALLY good at shooting!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing at a prominent figure at a distance with an extra long nose._

* * *

**Preview for chapter three:**

"Do you like pranks?" He asked tentatively.

Raising an eyebrow, Ace answered with an air of confidence, "Like? They're my speciality." Looking at the stolen food in his hand, Ace's grin grew bigger. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

_Aww you guys are so nice! I'll answer some of your reviews here:_

MeikoKuran999: Here's your answer! I've magically made Ace's striker new again:D Thank you!^^

kuroivy: Maybe I'll get the Whitebeard crew to visit them sometime ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH:) first reviewer~

_As for now, hope you enjoyed this! _


	3. Day 2

_I'll let you guys choose... Shanks / Marco / Sabo / Mary-sue / Makino visiting next chapter? :) You can add more characters!_

_Oh and go vote on the poll on my profile page XD_

_Meanwhile... enjoy Day 3~_

* * *

**Day 3**

He knew the absolute chaos very well when he stepped into the dining hall as calm as ever. Luffy was blatantly trying (and succeeding) in stealing everyone's food, whereas the crew's counter-attacks were somewhat futile.

"Welcome to Party Island." An unfamiliar woman with striking blue hair snapped Ace out of his memories of childhood.

"Hi… who are you?" He asked politely with a sheepish grin.

Filling up her glass rather matter-of-factly, she spoke with a slight drawl, "My sister dragged me along as well, I'm Nojiko."

"Ace." Extending his hand, Nojiko shook it with a curious expression. (who would have thought – a civilised _infamous _pirate?)

The lunch finished with an undignified shriek from Franky when Luffy knocked over Brook's steaming hot tea onto his speedo.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry Franky-san!"

"It's Luffy's fault…" Usopp interjected helpfully.

Chopper tilted his head in all innocence, "Franky, did you wet your pants?"

"OH THE HUMILIATION!" The human cyborg dashed to the nearest bathroom, leaving a trail of tea behind him.

"Shishishishi!"

Nami rubbed her temples and reached for her bread, only to find that it had disappeared into Luffy's bottomless pit stomach.

"LUFFY! WHERE'S MY BREAD?!"

Patting his belly, Luffy let out a content sigh, "It was nice~"

"NAMI-SWAN I'LL MAKE SOME MORE FOR YOU!" Sanji bashed Luffy's head onto the table (not that it hurt), swooning over his precious navigator.

"Luffy, why's your brother sleeping?" Chopper looked at a slumped Ace worriedly, preparing for a medical emergency.

"He has narcolepsy." Nami explained patiently, watching Luffy prod his brother's eyelids with fascination.

* * *

_-Skip to an hour later-_

Tiptoeing around, Usopp hushed the crowd behind him, deliberately puffing himself up before knocking on the door. It creaked open slowly, a bleary Ace poked his head out. He immediately spotted that his little brother was not with them, and gazed at them expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Did Luffy steal your food during lunch?" Usopp said a little shakily – still intimidated by Luffy's brother. Even Zoro was there, Luffy must have stolen a great deal of his food to disrupt his daily nap.

Shrugging, Ace replied, "I've had loads of practice back then, usually Luffy's the one who ends up with no food." All of them looked at him with admiration as though he had managed an amazing feat.

"When you get raised by bandits… you tend to be more vicious with your food…"

"Wait… Bandits?" Chopper asked tentatively, his eyes wide.

Brook interrupted the conversation, letting out his signature laugh. "Do you like pranks, Ace-san?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ace answered with an air of confidence, "Like? They're my speciality." He caught sight of the prized meat in Usopp's hand, Ace's grin grew bigger. "What do you have in mind?"

"This better be good…" Zoro grumbled, nevertheless following the group.

"Franky, did you change your trunks?" Robin enquired quietly.

"…Uh yeah!" His face turned beet red the moment the raven-haired reminded him of the incident.

* * *

_-Half an hour later, during tea-break-_

"WHERE'S MY MEAT!"

"What's wrong Luffy?" Ace munched on his biscuit, feigning disinterest.

Wailing, Luffy ran around in circles in response. Sanji cleaned the dishes nonchalantly, telling him once again, "A giant snail ate it."

"You have to eat vegetables before your meat will appear." Nami smiled devilishly, making an amused Nojiko hide her laughter at her sister's manipulative ways. Ace shot her a glance, forgetting that Nojiko had no idea about the prank.

She stared at him knowingly, as Ace breathed a sigh of relief.

Halting in his steps, Luffy's mouth watered at the thought of meat, his eyes watery. Nami had considered pulling out at that look but held herself for the sake of her stolen bread.

_It was time for payback time._

Swallowing his bread thoughtfully, Ace suggested, "There's a spell for you to say."

"Really?" The simpleton looked at his brother hopefully.

"Here." Sanji placed a plate full of greens in front of a doubtful Luffy.

"It looks like Zoro…" Luffy pouted, as Sanji guffawed, Zoro preparing to beat up the cook before being stopped by Ace.

"Patience – but it is similar to your hair." Ace noted, with Zoro gritting his teeth in all his self-control.

Usopp cleared his throat, before reciting from a piece of paper. "You have to say, 'I love vegetables!' every time you take one bite!" The whole crew looked so triumphant it was a wonder how Luffy suspected nothing.

Unsurprisingly, Luffy grabbed a piece of cabbage, a look of pure disgust present on his face. Ever so agonizingly slow, he popped it into his mouth.

"EWWW! It tastes horrible!" He stuck out his tongue at the taste, much too accustomed to the texture of meat.

"If you don't eat it, the giant snail will eat all your _meat_." Nami motivated him, crossing her arms, satisfied.

"I love vegetables." Luffy muttered in a dead voice, momentarily perked up by the word 'meat'.

Choking on the taste, Luffy strived on. "I love vegetables." The celery caused him to splutter, with Chopper handing him a glass of water kindly. Robin patted his back with a small smile. Brook offered him tea instead, while Franky plopped a large bottle of cola on the table. Ace, approving of the love they showered on his litter brother, leaned back to enjoy the prank.

"I LOVE VEGETABLES!" The meat-lover hollered, tears of joy flowing down his face as he took his last bite.

"Well done Luffy." Ace hugged his brother for attempting such a difficult task.

In the end, it turned out to be more of a marathon than a 'get-back-at-Luffy' prank, where the whole crew only thought of Luffy finishing more greens than he had in his whole life.

Funnily enough, the mere thought of the giant snail flew out of the captain's mind when Sanji rewarded him with a giant piece of steak.

"Aren't you going to beat the crap out of that snail?" asked Ace impishly.

"What snail?" Luffy said distractedly.

"For some reason, I actually feel happy for Luffy." Franky sniffed emotionally.

As for Ace, he was proud – Luffy's nakama looked out for him just as much.

* * *

**_A/N I hate celery as well. The taste is… *shivers* so I can totally understand Luffy. _**

**_What do you think I should make Ace go through in the next chapter? Tell me:) Sabo/Marco/Shanks/Garp visiting?_**


End file.
